The present invention relates to kits and methods for preparing mountable plates having an image thereon, such as nameplates.
To prepare a nameplate, many prior art processes utilize a lithographic printing plate or silkscreen. These techniques are capable of preparing high quality nameplates. However, they require skilled labor and a long time to prepare a nameplate. Thus, they are expensive and particularly unsuitable for short runs.
Photosensitive nameplate systems are known. For example, 3M markets a Scotchal.TM. photosensitive label. A difficulty with the Scotchal system is that is requires a photosensitive developer which can have adverse health consequences in the event of overexposure. Moreover, the developed name plate has the image on its surface and has no abrasion protection. If abrasion protection is required, it is necessary to either spray on a coating or laminate a coating over the image, which is an additional time consuming step.
Thus, there is a need for a photosensitive label system that overcomes the disadvantages of prior art systems.